


Science Class

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex and Jack have to perform a dissection for their biology class, and Jack reacts badly to it.
Kudos: 2





	Science Class

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request! :)

“I’m just saying, we shouldn’t have to even do dissections, they’re cruel and inhumane!” Jack stated as he left the cafeteria with Alex.  
“Jack, the shit we dissect is already dead and it’s intended for science anyway. You just don’t want to do it,” Alex replied, laughing some.  
“Oh, and you do?” Jack shot back.  
“I think I do more than you. It’s not going to be that bad, man,” Alex assured.  
“No, it’s going to be gross as fuck. And, it doesn’t help that we just had to have lunch right before it,” Jack replied.  
“Jack, it’s a fifty-minute class, it’ll come and go just like that, then we’ll have to go to the class that makes me feel sick, geometry,” Alex joked.  
“I hope you’re right,” Jack replied as they walked into their biology classroom. They went to the back and took a seat at their lab station. There were still about five minutes before class was due to start, so Alex pulled out his phone.  
“Do you think if I said I was, like, vegetarian or some shit, I could get out of having to do this?” Jack randomly asked. Alex rolled his eyes and put his phone down before turning to Jack.  
“I can promise you that if you go up to Graham and say that, he’ll just laugh at you. It’s not going to be that bad. Besides, if you get out of it, I’ll have to do the whole lab by myself, and that would fucking suck,” Alex replied.  
“I really don’t want to do this,” Jack stated.  
“I know, but I think you’re really making a big deal over nothing. We’ll be done before you know it, then you’ll never have to do this shit again. Well, unless you become a biologist or something,” Alex joked, laughing some.  
“Yeah, that’s about as likely to happen as you doing something involving really advanced math as a career,” Jack replied. Seconds later, their teacher walked in and shut the door, making the students stop talking.  
“Okay guys today is the big day, it’s dissection day! I assume some of you don’t want to do this, but I can promise you all that this is actually fun, well, at least to me. Once you’ve gotten past the first few minutes, you’ll be just fine. So, we’re going to be dissecting fetal pigs today, and we have enough for one per pair. If one group member wants to get the pig from me, the other can get the tools and lab instructions,” Mr. Graham explained.  
“I call getting the tools!” Jack exclaimed, rushing over to the counter. Alex went up to their teacher and got the fetal pig and a tray to put it on. Seeing the pig did make Alex a bit sad, since it was young, but he knew that its existence was entirely for science, so he tried to take his mind off of feeling bad for it. When he set the pig down on the lab station, Jack cringed.  
“That’s disgusting,” Jack stated.  
“It’s not that bad. Sad it didn’t really have a life, but not that gross. It’s actually kind of cute, look, he’s saying hi to you!” Alex said, laughing as he waved one of the legs at Jack.  
“Dude, don’t do that, that’s weird. That thing kind of smells,” Jack pointed out.  
“Well, it’s a dead fetal pig, did you expect it to smell good?” Alex asked.  
“Well, no, but it seriously smells really bad. I don’t know if I can tolerate that for the whole class,” Jack admitted.  
“Don’t be so dramatic, you’ll be fine,” Alex replied. Jack didn’t really have a strong stomach, and the smell was starting to make him feel a bit queasy.   
“Okay class, all of the directions are on the lab sheet, so I’ll leave this mostly up to you all. If you have questions, just call me over and I’ll help out some. Have fun!” Mr. Graham said, sitting down at his desk.  
“Okay, I think the first step is to make a slit down the middle of it vertically. Do you want to do that, or do you want me to?” Alex asked.  
“I think you already know the answer to that, dude,” Jack replied. Alex took the knife, and carefully cut the pig, but couldn’t really see the insides yet.  
“Oh wait, we’re supposed to tie it’s legs to the tray with the rubber bands. Can you help me do that?” Alex requested.  
“Sure,” Jack replied. He really didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want Alex to end up having to do the whole lab by himself. Jack started to tie down the pig’s right legs, and since it was already cut open, Jack could start to see it’s insides.  
“That’s gross,” Jack said.  
“Jack, this is the mild part of this lab. You can handle this, don’t worry,” Alex assured. Jack gave a small smile in reply as Alex read the instructions.  
“So, we have to make two diagonal lines connecting to the line that I already made, and it should look like a triangle. You do one side, and I’ll do the other,” Alex said, handing Jack a knife. Jack thought that cutting the pig felt really weird, and it just made him feel more grossed out.  
“So, we lift this triangle flap thingy, and scrape it off some. Can you hold the triangle? I’ll do the scraping since it’ll be the more gross job of the two,” Alex offered. Jack carefully picked up the triangular flap and looked away as Alex started the scraping.   
As grossed out as he was, he really wanted to see what Alex was doing, so he slowly turned his head to look. He saw Alex scraping at the tissue and started to feel his lunch churn in his stomach. He immediately looked the other way again so Alex wouldn’t see that he’d peaked.  
“Okay, I think I did this the right way. Can you start scraping the sides some? You don’t have to look at it to do it, I want to look at the lab sheet while you do that,” Alex explained.  
“Okay,” Jack replied. He swallowed hard as he took the knife from Alex. He looked down at the pig as he started to scrape its sides. Once he could start to see the organs, it started to become too much for him. The strong smell, the gross insides, and actually touching the pig made Jack feel sicker to his stomach. Once he was about halfway done with his job, he stopped and put an arm around his stomach.  
“Why’d you stop?” Alex asked. Jack opened his mouth to answer but gagged instead.  
“Oh shit, are you okay, man?” Alex quickly asked.  
“Going to throw up,” Jack choked out. He put down the knife, then ran out of the room, one hand on his stomach and the other over his mouth. This caught the attention of the entire class, and their teacher walled over to Alex.  
“Alex, is Jack alright?” Mr. Graham asked.  
“I think this made him sick. He’s spent literally all day telling me that this was going to be gross and that he didn’t want to do it,” Alex explained.  
“He must not have a very strong stomach. Do you want to go check on him? Don’t worry about your lab grade, you can get as much done when you come back and I can give you guys some extra credit if you need it,” Mr. Graham offered.  
“Yeah, I think I’ll do that. Thank you, sir,” Alex replied. Alex set down his tools, then walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He noticed that the big stall at the end was locked, so he walked over to it and knocked on the door.  
“Hey, Jack, are you okay? It’s me, Alex,” Alex asked, starting to feel very concerned for his friend.   
“I’ve been better,” Jack admitted.   
“Do you think you could unlock the door? I want to make sure you’re okay,” Alex requested. Seconds later, Alex heard the latch unlock, then opened the door before walking in.   
Jack was on the floor, leaned up against the wall with his arm wrapped tighter around his stomach. Alex sat on the floor with his friend and put his hand on Jack’s back.  
“Have you thrown up yet?” Alex asked. Jack just shook his head and shut his eyes. After a couple minutes of silence, Jack gagged and leaned over the toilet. Not long after, he started to puke. Alex felt bad for Jack, he didn’t think that the lab would upset his stomach so much. After a few minutes, Jack finally stopped and leaned up against the wall.  
“Did that help you to feel any better?” Alex asked.  
“I guess. I don’t really feel sick now, but I don’t think I can just go in there and start cutting up that fucking pig again,” Jack replied.  
“Don’t worry about the lab. Right after you ran out, Graham said to do as much as we could when we get back, and he can give us extra credit for our grade if we need it. I can just do the rest of the lab by myself. If I work kind of fast, I think I might be able to finish it,” Alex explained.  
“I’m glad he was cool about everything. Sorry you have to do it yourself now,” Jack said.  
“Don’t apologize, what matters it that it’ll get done. I’m sorry I didn’t take you seriously enough when you said the lab grossed you out and stuff. I thought you’d be a bit squeamish, but I didn’t think you’d actually puke or anything,” Alex replied.  
“It’s okay, I honestly didn’t think I’d get sick either. I swear, it’s because we had to do this shitty lab right after lunch!” Jack exclaimed.   
“Yeah, actually, I bet that’s why Graham was so cool about this, he’s probably had to deal with stuff similar to this in the past. How’re you feeling?” Alex asked.  
“The intense nausea is starting to go away, so I think I can go back in the classroom, but I never want to look at that pig again,” Jack said back.  
“That’s fine, you keep your distance and I’ll get the work done,” Alex replied.  
“Wait, I kind of don’t want to go back, what if the other kids make fun of me because I got sick?” Jack asked, sounding embarrassed.  
“I sewer I had a friend ask me that same question when we were five. Jack, we’re sophomores in high school, no one’s going to make fun of you. They’re all too busy fucking with pig organs,” Alex assured.  
“I hope so. I think I’m ready,” Jack replied. Thee two of them got up and flushed the toilet before heading back to the classroom. They sat down at their lab station, and Mr. Graham walked over.  
“Are you feeling better, Jack?” Mr. Graham asked quietly.  
“Yeah, I think I’m okay now, but I don’t want to mess with the pig anymore,” Jack replied.  
“I’m going to get done as much as I can by myself, sir,” Alex added.  
“That sounds fine, just do what you can and turn in what you have done,” Mr. Graham replied.  
“Thank you, sir,” Jack said.  
“Of course. I always feel bad when something like this happens, so it’s the least I can do. You have about fifteen minutes left to work, then use the last five minutes to clean up,” Mr. Graham explained before walking away. Alex quickly got back to work and was able to do all but two steps from the lab sheet. After cleaning up, they walked out of the lab and to their geometry class.  
“Hey, thanks for everything. Helping me when I got sick and finishing up the lab work. I really appreciate it,” Jack said as they took their seats.  
“Of course, man. That’s what friends are for. But, all of these shapes and shit always make me nauseous, so I expect the same treatment from you when they finally push me over the edge and make me sick,” Alex replied, making them both laugh as their geometry teacher came in to start class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was a request I got on my Tumblr (atlfics)! I had a lot of fun writing this, tbh. Also, I had them dissecting fetal pigs in this because that's actually what I had to do in my biology class my freshman year of high school! I got a request from one of my favorite readers on here, and I plan on that being the next story I get up! I hope you all liked this story, and please send requests if you have them, I love writing them so much. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
